Along an assembly line, diapers and various types of other absorbent articles may be assembled by adding components to and otherwise modifying an advancing, continuous web of material. For example, in some processes, advancing webs of material are combined with other advancing webs of material. In other examples, individual components created from advancing webs of material are combined with advancing webs of material, which in turn, are then combined with other advancing webs of material. Webs of material and component parts used to manufacture diapers may include: backsheets, topsheets, absorbent cores, front and/or back ears, fastener components, and various types of elastic webs and components such as leg elastics, barrier leg cuff elastics, and waist elastics. Once the desired component parts are assembled, the advancing web(s) and component parts are subjected to a final knife cut to separate the web(s) into discrete diapers or other absorbent articles. The discrete diapers or absorbent articles may also then be folded and packaged.
Various types of sensors and/or imaging equipment may be used to monitor advancing webs of material. The installation of certain types of imaging equipment can be relatively time consuming and cumbersome. For example, some imaging equipment includes a camera and a light source, and as such, installation requires alignment between the camera and the light source. However, the camera may be mounted on one support and the light source may be mounted a separate different support. Each support may provide various degrees of movement for the camera and light source, and as such, proper alignment of the camera with the light source can be a delicate and time consuming operation.